02254
}} is the 2,256th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 10 September, 1997. Plot Part 1 It is the morning of Lisa and Albert's wedding. Butch finds Zak drinking beer. He tries to get him to do something, but Zak has given up. Albert is hoping that Marlon has thought of a way of stopping the wedding. Marlon hints that perhaps Lisa is really a man because she is stronger than him and can drink pints faster. Lisa is depressed about her wedding and Betty tries to cheer her up. At Wishing Well Cottage, Zak has just got the home brew out when a load of Dingles turn up (Lulu, Barrington, Jason, Aaron). They all deposit dodgy looking presents on the table. Lulu wants to know what the bride to be is like. Zak has to tell her that it is Albert who is marrying Lisa and not him. Lulu changes the name on the present. Albert is so desperate to get out of marrying Lisa that he actually telephones the police and confesses to the robbery he did in June in Emmerdale. He tells the police that they can find Albert Dingle at Robblesfield Church at 2.30 pm. Steve puts a ring on Kim's finger - he is anxious to marry quickly, but she tells him that it is too soon after Frank's death. She also does not want Steve to move into Home Farm just yet. The Dingles make their presence felt in the Woolpack. Tallulah Dingle introduces herself to Ned and invites him to the wedding. Butch is trying to make Zak see sense. Albert calls round to try and make his peace with Zak. He hoped that he would put him in hospital. Seth is taking Lisa to church, but Betty tells him to take his time as she has got an errand to make. Lisa comes out of Keepers Cottage in her wedding dress. Ned and Biff try and help her into the van. Jo arrives in the Post Office. Vic is trying to hide some beer because he is expecting a visit from the VAT man. Jo introduces herself - she is the VAT woman. Part 2 Vic has got his books out for Jo. Eric makes some comment about "blood sucking jobsworths" and is mortified to find out that he has just insulted Jo. Lisa arrives on the back of her van. She is pleased to see Butch there, but he will not stay. Albert is at the altar. He tells Marlon about his confession to the police. Marlon repeats the word "police" causing most of the Dingle congregation to look round. The wedding march is played on the accordian. Zak is playing his mouth organ and drowning his sorrows when Betty arrives. She tells Zak that Lisa really wants and loves him. The ceremony is underway. Bride and groom are hoping something will stop it and when Rev Thomas asks if anyone has any objections, Marlon is about to say something, but Barry Clegg beats him to it. He says that Lisa is too good for him. The vicar refuses to accept his objection, but he refuses to move. Two of the Dingles drag him up the aisle and the ceremony continues until Zak bursts in and tells Lisa not to do it. Sarah is round at Mill Cottage. She tells Rachel that she and Jack will be fine. Zak and Lisa sort out their differences in front of the congregation. Zak gets down on one knee and proposes to her in the church. She says yes and the whole congregation cheer. They kiss. Jo is working on Vic's books. Vic tries to get round her. The vicar explains that he cannot marry Zak and Lisa. He suggests that he could bless their relationship, but demands cash up front. Barry has to give his blessing when faced with two of the Dingles. Kelly visits Will. She has got her extra wages. Will is going to have a party tomorrow night. The vicar has just started the blessing when the police turn up. Albert hides under Lisa's skirt and everyone covers for him. Vic informs Alan that Jo is a VAT Inspector. Lulu refuses to give Zak the wedding present. Marlon tells Lisa that Albert did not really want to marry her. Butch has left a note saying that he has left home because Zak did not marry Lisa. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes